


Missing Daniel

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humour, jack_built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's gone missing and no one knows where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Daniel, get that,” Rodney yelled as the phone started to ring, grimacing as the jarring noise continued, “Daniel!!!”

Swearing under his breath at his room-mate who seemed to be able to ignore everything if he was absorbed in a book, Rodney grabbed the phone, “What?!!!”

“Ah...” came a nervous voice, “Is Daniel Jackson there?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Hold on,” wading through the junk scattered across the room, Rodney banged on Daniel’s door, “Hey, phone for you.”

After waiting ten seconds and not getting an answer, Rodney opened the door surprised to find it empty and the bed hadn’t been slept in.

“He’s not here,” Rodney told the caller, “What’s the message?”

“This is Deborah Watson from the University, he was meant to be in a linguistics lab half an hour ago,” she explained.

This got Rodney’s attention, after knowing Daniel for all of a day Rodney realised how easily the linguist got caught up in his research – Rodney had organised a birthday gift from everyone of a cell phone that was programmed with his calendar so he actually showed up when he was supposed to. If he’d missed something then it was serious.

“I’ll tell him,” Rodney said absently as he hung up.

Looking around Daniel’s room he grimaced as he saw the phone that Daniel never went out without then he saw Daniel’s keys and wallet. Come to think of it, Rodney realised, he hadn’t seen Daniel since last night some time.

Rodney tried to think back to the last time he’d seen Daniel, one of the reasons they worked well as room-mates was that they both got caught up in work and didn’t bother one another much. Which made pinpointing when he’d seen the archaeologist last quite tricky.

Rodney grabbed the phone and his own keys, having to ask Mr O’Neill to let him in the last time he’d forgotten them made sure he never did again, before he went searching.

 

Sam grimaced annoyed as Rodney banged on the door; she almost had the energy output equation right this time.

“What is it?” she sighed as she opened the door, “If you’re looking for food this is the last time. You guys have to start buying food yourselves.”

“When did you last see Daniel?” Rodney demanded ignoring her.

“Daniel?”

“Yes Daniel,” Rodney snapped, “You remember him? Long brown-blond hair, wears glasses talks about a dozen languages which are mostly dead.”

“I know who Daniel is,” Sam frowned, “Why are you looking for him?”

“He didn’t show up for one of his lab things,” Rodney told her.

“Did you call him?” Elizabeth appeared from the kitchen with her cell and hit the speed dial for Daniel.

Rodney rolled his eyes and pulled out the phone from his pocket which was vibrating and playing the MacGyver theme tune (installed courtesy of Sam which Daniel hated but couldn’t work out how to get rid of it), “Of course I didn’t.”

Both women frowned; they knew Daniel wouldn’t leave the phone behind – it was an automatic reaction for him to pick it up these days.

“When did you last see him?” Elizabeth took charge, grabbing her jacket and keys.

Rodney shrugged making Sam roll her eyes.

“Any idea?” Elizabeth asked.

“Last night sometime,” Rodney replied vaguely.

“Okay,” Elizabeth nodded, “Rodney, ask T if she’s seen him. Sam, check with the guys and Vala. I’ll go ask downstairs.”

 

It was ten minutes later they met up again, all of them had no luck to where Daniel had disappeared to. Rodney was actually beginning to worry.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked as he stumbled across them standing in the middle of the stairwell trying to decide what their next move was.

“Have you seen Daniel?” Elizabeth asked before Rodney could, Sam blushed behind her glasses as she usually did whenever a guy other than Rodney or Daniel talked to her.

Jack frowned, “Not recently. Why?”

“He missed one of his labs,” Elizabeth explained, “And he didn’t take his phone.”

Jack chewed his lip in thought, “Come on.”

The other three looked at one another confused as Jack started down the stairs, with a shrug they followed on, intrigued as he continued down into the basement. One place none of them ever ventured.

They reached a large heavy door and Jack pulled out the key, as he opened it they all looked inside and found Daniel sitting against a wall his nose buried in a book.

Jack, knowing saying anything wouldn’t get the younger man’s attention, simply walked over and nudged Daniel’s leg with his foot.

“Oh,” Daniel glanced up and got to his feet, “Good. I’ve got some things to do tonight I need to get done before the lab I have to do tomorrow aft...” he trailed off as they stared at him, “What?”

“Daniel, do you know what time it is?” Elizabeth ventured.

He shrugged, “Not really. I left my watch in my room when I came down for the books.”

“You missed your lab,” Rodney told him, “It is tomorrow.”

A frown covered Daniel’s face as he gathered his books, “I must have got caught up waiting for someone to realise I wasn’t in.”

Rodney glared as Elizabeth and Sam threw glances at him but remained silent.

“Daniel,” Jack said, helping him get his books, “What did I say when I let you store these down here?”

“Not to let the door slam,” Daniel replied before explaining, “One of the books slipped and when I went to get it...” he trailed off with a shrug.

“What else?” Jack asked, knowing he should have made sure the younger man was actually paying attention at the time rather than leafing through one of his books.

“Ah!!” Daniel hesitated.

Jack rolled his eyes, wondering what he’d done that bad in this or any other life to deserve this, “That if you get locked in, use that.”

Daniel turned to the corner Jack was pointing to and saw the phone; he gave a small wince, “Oops.”


End file.
